The Florida Department of Health (DOH) intends to build upon the previously established Fundamental Occupational Health and Safety Program (OHSP), as well as re-establish adult blood lead poisoning outreach and intervention activity support. The goals of this proposal are as follows: Aim 1. Execute the activities of a fundamental occupational health and safety program. The Florida OHSP was established in 2010 with funding assistance from the National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health (NIOSH). The OHSP operates under four specific goals. 1. Build Capacity: build the State Department of Health's capacity to conduct surveillance for occupational illness and injury. 2. Assessment: Identify, collect, analyze, maintain, and report on state-based sources of occupational Illness and injury data. 3. Policy Development: Identify issues and means for increased involvement in and improvement of policies and processes related to occupational safety and health to increase our reach and impact. 4. Assurance: Perform prevention and intervention activities related to identified high risk occupations, industries, subgroups, or exposures. Aim 2. Create and maintain a surveillance system and conduct research and intervention activities to characterize and prevent fatalities in the construction industry. Aim 3. Re-establish adult blood lead poisoning outreach, investigation, and intervention support to County Health Department (CHD) epidemiologists.